


Can’t Say no to The Puppy Eyes

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friend Day, Gen, Puppy Shopping, Rare Normal Days in Roswell, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Alex manages to rope Maria in to helping him shop for things for his new Beagle puppy.Set before “Champagne Supernova” Probably after episode 9.





	Can’t Say no to The Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d so there a going to be some grammatical errors. I will fix them if I see them.

“You got a dog?” Maria raised her eyebrows as she sees Alex enter the bar with a dog, a beagle no less, Maria smiles because she remembers her mom’s prediction for Alex. 

 

“I was walking down Main Street when I saw a man selling some puppies and the next thing I knew I was carrying her to my car.” Maria smiles, Alex was always a softie with a big heart. 

 

Alex puts the little pup on the bar, which normally would be a health code violation but it was early morning and she was on a blanket so Maria let him. Besides the dog was looking up at her with puppy eyes that it melted Maria’s heart. She cooed at the dog while Alex petted her. 

 

“So is there any reason why you brought her to a bar instead of your cabin?”

 

“Yes, actually. I got her in the heat of the moment and I didn’t have time to get anything for her. But then I remembered Theo.”

 

Maria smiles again, Theo was her dog when she was younger, he was an older dog that she found when his owners abandoned him. Theo’s been gone for a over 10 years now but she did still have some of his things.

 

“I can’t believe you remember him. He died when we were in high school.” 

 

“Well he followed me everywhere I went so I kinda got a soft spot for him.”

 

“Wait here and let me see if I can find some of his old toys. I can go with you to get food for her later if you’d like.”

 

“That’d be great.”

 

She and Alex have been tip rowing around each other for weeks now, they never say the unsaid thing that they’ve both been avoiding. But right now it was like old times with her friend and she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

After a couple minutes of crawling under old boxes she found some of the toys her mom kept for Theo here. She remembers hot summer nights when she, Liz, Alex, and occasionally Kyle, back in 7th grade, they’d sit in the back and play with Theo. 

 

“I found them! Now you might have to wash them because they’re old and we don’t want beautiful here to get sick now do we?” Maria scratched the back of her ear and she wiggled her tail. 

 

“Wanna go now to get her some food? Maybe a bed? And other dog things?”

 

“Are you sure you’d like to spend your morning dog shopping with me?”

 

“Why not? The bar is dead, and Ruby can cover for me until I get back.”

 

“Okay but you’re driving.” Alex said already getting up from the bar stool and picking up the puppy. 

 

“Why me?” She asked grabbing her purse from behind the bar and going around to meet him. 

 

“Because you have a truck so we can put more things in it and you offered to help me.” He smiles innocently,

 

“Ugh well played Manes. This was your plan all along wasn’t it.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” He says , “but if you mean did I come here knowing you couldn’t resist this innocent little pup, then yes.”

 

She playfully hits Alex, careful not to wake the dog in his arms. 

 

By the time they finished getting everything Alex needed for the dog it was half past noon already so they decided to go to the Crashdown for burgers. 

 

It was the lunch rush so there was a line. 

 

“Do you see Liz?” Alex asked her as he looked around for their friend. 

 

“I haven’t seen her all week. She’s probably at the hospital.” 

 

Liz and Alex were her best friends, since Pre-K, but she’s hardly seen them since they’ve been home. She gets that they’re adults now and they all have there own things. But she sometimes missed the way they were when they were younger. 

 

Today was a rare day where she sees her friends for more than a passing hour. Sure it was only Alex but it was still better than what’s been happening with the three of them. 

 

“Hey kids!” Mr. Ortecho says as he waves them over. Maria smiles at Liz’s dad, she kept an eye on him in the last 10 years or so since Liz left, just because her friend was gone didn’t mean she’d leave her family alone. 

 

“Hi Mr. Ortecho busy afternoon isn’t it?” Alex said, 

 

“Never too busy for you two. Do you guys need a booth?”

 

“Oh we don’t mind waiting,” Mari said, there was about 3 groups ahead of them. But Mr. Ortecho wasn’t taking no for an answer and cleared a spot for them at the counter. 

 

“Alex did you bring a dog into my restaurant?” 

 

Alex smiles sheepishly, like he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar by his dad. “She’s a puppy I can’t leave her in the car.”

 

“Alright, I can’t have a dog in here but why don’t you two go upstairs you can eat there. I’ll tell Liz you two are here, it’s been a while since I’ve see you all together. It’ll be like old times.”

 

They really couldn’t argue with Liz’s dad so they just went upstairs as he tells them he’ll bring them their food when it’s ready. Mr. Ortecho never forgets an order, granted Maria’s order has been the same thing she’s eaten since she worked here when she was 15 to 18. 

 

Liz’s house hasn’t change at all, Maria and Alex could navigate their way through the dark in here as well as they could their own childhood homes. Maria sits on the couch and Alex follows suit, the little puppy cuddles into Maria as Alex went to get them a beer. Like she said, this was a home away from home for them. 

 

Maria phone dinged when Alex was in the kitchen. 

 

Guerin: You aren’t at the Wild Pony? Ruby isn’t as nice as you are when it comes to drinks :(

 

Me: Maybe you should haven’t slept with her then. 

 

Guerin: So much for don’t kiss and tell. So where are you anyway?

 

Me: At Liz’s. 

 

Guerin: Liz is with Max. 

 

Me: figures. I have to go. Don’t piss Ruby off. 

 

“Who’s that? You looked annoyed and also amused.”

 

“It’s the bar, I swear it’ll fall apart without me.”

 

Alex didn’t completely believe Maria, he knew that look, and only one person could make anyone look amused yet annoyed at the same time. But they were having such a good day that he didn’t want to jeopardize it by talking about Michael. They’ll eventually need to have a conversation but today wasn’t that day. So instead he sits next to Maria and hands her a drink. 

 

She then asks “so what are you going to name her?”

 

“I haven’t really thought if a name yet.” Alex looks at the sleeping pup next to them and tries to see what she looks like. 

 

“She looks like a Bea.”

 

Maria laughs, “Bea the Beagle. I like that. It’s simple but funny.”

 

Alex laughed along with Maria and took Bea into his lap, “What do you think? Do you like the name Bea?” She barks enthusiastically. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Liz’s dad came up a few minutes later with their food. “Liz says she’ll be home in 30 minutes. She’s with the Evan’s boy. Nice guy.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Ortecho.” Alex says as he takes the tray from him. Alex takes the bacon from his sandwich and feeds it to Bea. 

 

“Should you be doing that?” Maria asked as she takes a bite out of her sub. 

 

“Dogs love meat.” Alex shrugs. 

 

Maria didn’t plan for her day to go like this. But she liked that it did, her friends mean the world to her and she never wants to lose them over small details like guys or not spending enough time with each other. They were all apart for long enough. 

 

After today, after spending a whole morning and probably the rest of her afternoon with Alex, she was going to make more effort with her friends. She knew they were keeping something from her and she was going to find out. Because secret’s never stay buried for long. And she didn’t want Secrets to be the demise of her friendships. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out to being a Alex gets his beagle story but then I found myself writing Maria and it became what it became. This friendship is way more than a triangle.


End file.
